Wolfy
by zadabug98
Summary: Lucy is not your ordinary girl (though the wolf ears and tail might give that little secret away too easily)... In the magical city of Magnolia, the long awaited harvest festival will lead to much more than a well deserved break. Questions will be asked and answered, mysteries will be solved, and noses will be broken... though maybe not in that order... (T because swearing is bad)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! I'm baaaack! And yes, this is not the next chapter of Fairy's House for blah blah blah Adults. Sorry about that, but it just kind of died in my head so it's been placed into a state of hiatus (dejavu, anyone?). So I hope you weren't holding your breath. In all honesty I've been having trouble writing a new story ever since my Eye of Horus fic that never got published, suddenly and horrifically disappeared from my flash drive. I'm not gonna lie, guys, I cried like a baby for days. It was soooo good and it was like 50,000 words and then just poof, gone. I think I was traumatized because of it._**

**_Anyway, I've been working on a new story this whole time and I'm pretty proud of this one, so I'm putting out the first chapter. The second chapter will take a while, probably, but I'm actually looking forward to it so I hope you are too. _**

**_Here goes... Chapter One... BEGIN!_**

* * *

The forest rippled with a brisk autumn breeze, casting the dying leaves still clinging to their branches into a shower of reds, oranges and yellows that covered the ground in a carpet of colors. Beams of moonlight filtered through the gaps in the balding branches and glimmered on the precious stones that practically littered the forest floor.

A woman lay in a field surrounded by such trees, the grass beneath her head was crisp and slightly brown on the edges but she didn't mind. Above her the stars shone like adamant on a sea of black velvet and the moon sat like a pearl, blue and full for the harvest. Her mirror-like eyes reflected the shine of the moon, the stars reflecting in their depths.

Golden blonde hair, like the wheat in the fields around her, flowed around her head like a river, pooling and rolling with an ironic life along the dying grass. She was dressed in a sleeveless white leather dress that fanned out around her knees with a wide, stormy silver fur belt around her middle, bound tight with leather cords with a wolf's tail hanging from the back. Her feet were bound in tall, gray leather boots that capped at her knees with thick, black leather soles.

Her dress had a steep V-neck at the front that helped to showcase a large necklace comprised of thirteen silver wolf claws, each embedded at the top with a large white diamond and separated from the others by a thick, black pearl. Around her wrists were many silver bracelets of varying widths and on her head were a pair of silver gray wolf ears, pierced with silver charms.

Across her forehead was a thin, silver diadem with a small grey stone that looked very much like the moon entwined in its silver vines. The stone rested between her eyes, just above the dip of her nose and eyebrows. It currently mirrored the form of the moon, glowing with a pale blue light. The diadem had been her mother's, a symbol of her position of Goddess of the Moon. After her death, the diadem and title had been passed down to the blonde.

The woman sighed and her ears twitch, a few stray hairs lifting into the air only to fall back across her forehead. She looked up into the glow of the moon as the wheat stalks to her left rustled loudly. "My Lady," A smooth voice said softly. "It is time."

The woman looked over at the source of the voice, an ebony black wolf with piercing lavender eyes framed by a pair of black metal glasses that looked very out of place. She smiled and sighed as she sat up, brushing stay pieces of grass off of herself as she stood. "Yes," She replied. "I suppose it is." She brushed skilled fingers through her hair and wound it into a quick, loose braid before wrapping it loosely around her neck twice, like a scarf.

She slid the twin blades into loops at her left hip and tucked the dagger into another hoop on her right. She lifted a long, fur cloak off the ground and wrapped it around her shoulders, cinching the silver clasp around her throat. The fur was a stormy silver like that of her ears and belt, the hem drifting just above her ankles. She lifted the fur hood over her ears and smiled. "Shall we go, Twilight?"

The wolf nodded, his head brushing against her hip as she walked past him. "Yes, My Lady." He turned to follow her and morphed into a man, donned in a cloak of the wolf's black fur and dressed in grey leather pants. A black wolf pelt was bound around his waist and draped around his hips, bound in the same grey leather.

He wore the same boots as the woman only his came up to his mid-calf. His skin was pale like the woman's, like porcelain, but his hair was black and only hung a few feet below his shoulders. It was tied in a thick braid that started at his right temple and looped around the back of his head to his left ear to spill over his left shoulder.

His eyes were a stunning shade of lavender that stood out against his pale features. They were framed by the same pair of thick, black metal spectacles that the wolf had worn. A single silver claw embedded with a small diamond hung around his neck, flanked by two black pearls. His furry, black wolf ears were pierced with large black pearls.

The pair traveled in comfortable silence to the edge of the forest where they came to stop on the edge of a small cliff, overlooking the landscape below. The city beneath them glowed brightly and hummed with excitement. Magnolia always shone brightly but today the city gleamed like jewels in the revelries of their harvest festival.

The woman lifted her nose and sniffed at the air, catching all the exotic scents that wafted from the festivities below. Cinnamon, caramel, fried apples and nuts, meats and cheeses of every kind prepared in every way possible. If ever there was a place to be it was a Magnolian party.

Beside her, Twilight sniffed the air as well, sighing as they both began to drool. "Dawn is late, My Lady." He said absently. "Should we wait for him?" It was obvious he really wanted to go down the mountain to the city, and the woman giggled. Twilight's stoic nature differed so much from that of his brother, Dawn. But at the end of the day they were still brothers, and no amount of denial could refute that.

"He will know where to find us." She said, not revealing her thoughts. "I don't think I could bear waiting any longer." She sighed heavily and took a step forward. "Come, let's go."

She then jumped off the cliff.

Cloak and hair streaming behind her she landed gracefully on the ground below, taking off in a full sprint toward the lights and sounds of Magnolia. "Harvest Festival, Harvest Festival," She sang under her breath. "It's been a whole year! What're you gonna eat first, Twilight?!"

"Candied Apples!" Twilight shouted in delight, his former stoicism forgotten in the face of fall delicacies. He skipped a few steps before flipping off a tree. "What about you, Lady?"

"Me? Oh, I don't know! Apple Butter, Apple Jam, Apple Fritters, Pumpkin Pie, Pumpkin Muffins, it all sounds so yummy and the smells… oh, the smells! I love my job!" She laughed and did a front flip over a small hill, landing at Twilight's left.

"Brown Sugar Toffee, Caramel Buns, Turkey, Cranberries," A new voice added, coming up beside the woman on her left flank. "It's a tough choice, My Lady."

The woman smiled at the newcomer, dressed in a cloak of white fur. It was another male with stunning pink eyes that glowed against his mocha skin. He was dressed in the same pants as Twilight save for the fur around his waist was platinum white. He wore the same mid-calf boots and around his neck was the same diamond embedded, silver wolf claw flanked by black pearls.

His platinum white hair was the same length as Twilight's, give or take a few inches. It was styled in a thick braid that started at his left temple and looped around the back of his head to his right ear and then spill over his right shoulder. His silky, white wolf ears were pierced with large, white diamonds. His eyes were a stunning warm orange that glowed in the moonlight.

"Dawn!" The woman chirped, smiling wildly as she leapt over a fallen branch. "You're late!"

The man smiled, his bright white teeth standing out against his dark skin. "I apologize for my lateness, Lady. Brother." He said, addressing each of them. "I was, ah, caught up in some business." His voice was unsteady and there was a soft blush on his face.

"You were with a woman, yes?" The woman asked bluntly, without meeting the man's eyes.

Dawn's dark face flushed. "Yes, My Lady."

The woman was silent for a moment before heaving a short sigh and smiling. "It's alright, Dawn." She said. "I understand." Her voice lowered. "Just remember with whom your loyalty lies." There was a hidden threat in her words and Dawn couldn't help but shiver.

"Yes, My Lady." He said thickly. "I'm sorry."

Twilight sighed. "Honestly, Brother." He said. "Why must you fool with women? Is Our Lady not enough for you?"

Dawn flushed brightly. "Brother!" He said hotly, embarrassment clear in his voice. "Don't speak such nonsense! Our Lady is the only Lady for me!" His voice trailed slightly as he thought a moment. "But that does not mean I do not value the company of other fine ladies."

The woman snorted, and Twilight covered a smile.

Dawn saw he was getting nowhere and decided to backtrack. "Brother," he said inquisitively. "You have a favorite book, yes? And My Lady you must have one as well, am I right?" They both shared a look and nodded, albeit hesitantly. "Well then, does that stop you from reading other books?"

Twilight sighed deeply as the woman stifled a giggle. "You are an idiot, Brother." Twilight said, stifling a smile as he adjusted his glasses. "But you make a valid point."

The woman rolled her head around and nodded. "I agree." She said. "I apologize, Dawn."

Dawn smiled brightly. "Think nothing of it My Lady." He said, equally as brightly. He pointed ahead. "Look, we've arrived!"

By that time they'd reached the edge of Magnolia. They slowed their speed to a jog and then a walking pace before entering the town. The woman walked in the middle of the three with either man flanking her sides, all three with their hoods pulled low to hide their face. It was rare for a human to notice a God or Goddess, but they weren't worried about the people.

Their worries, however, were soon forgotten.

"My Lady, Apple Pie!"

"Brother, Pumpkin Pie!"

"Twilight, Pumpkin Muffins!"

"My Lady, Cranberry Cake!"

"Brother, Turkey!"

"Dawn, Apple Tarts!"

Their merriment knew no bounds as they bounded from stall to stall, eating their weight in sweets and meats that never seemed to end. There were tarts and pies and pops and cookies and muffins and ciders and jams and honeys and candies and cakes and…

And though they wished it didn't, everything had an end.

The woman was the first to stop, staring into the face of Fairy Tail, the biggest guild in Magnolia. It was a massive structure of rock and mortar, a veritable fortress. Large, brightly colored banners displayed the symbol of Fairy Tail, some bird-like thing with wings and what could be assumed to be a tail.

"Hello, Miss!" A bright voice chirped from inside the doors. The woman and her companions looked towards the source and saw a short, elder gentleman dressed oddly in bright, garish clothing. They did, however, know better than to underestimate the elderly. Where they came from such an oversight could prove fatal.

The woman was slightly taken aback. It was extremely rare for a human to notice her presence. Often if the trio was ever pointed out by a normal person it was a woman fawning over Dawn or Twilight. This was the first time she'd ever been addressed by a human. "Hello," She replied with confidence she didn't have.

The gentleman looked her up and down and smiled. "I don't think I've ever seen you around before, child." He said. "You're not from Magnolia, are you?"

The woman swallowed and shook her head. "No, sir." She said. "My companions and I," She gestured to the men standing stoically at her sides, pigging out on caramel apples and so otherwise engaged. "Come every year for the Harvest Festival."

The elder man smiled and nodded, looking over her shoulder at the festivities taking place. "Yes, if there's one thing every Magnolian knows to do, it's throw one hell of a party." He chuckled. "That and destroy things."

The woman tilted her head in confusion. "Sir?" She said.

The elder man merely laughed. "Oh, it's nothing to concern yourself with, dear." He said. "Simply an old man's folly." He chuckled again and the woman would only find it in her laugh alongside him, even if she didn't quite get the joke.

The elder gentleman sighed deeply. "Oh dear," He said suddenly. "Where are my manners? My name is Makarov Dreyar, Third Master of this fine guild right here." He gestured at the building. He smiled proudly.

There was a loud crash within the building and Makarov's bright smile was immediately replaced with a heavy groan. "Natsu!" He shouted loudly, almost shaking the building. "Get out here right now!"

There was another crash, a puff of smoke, and a young man tumbled out of the guild. He was well built, not as well as Twilight or Dawn, but she had to at least give him a little credit given the color of his hair was a garish pink. He was dressed oddly, though the woman could hardly be any judge of such a thing.

He practically strutted out the door, brushing rubble off the fringe of his fluffy white scarf. The scarf was stitched with a scaly pattern that the woman couldn't discern but she brushed that off. The young man looked her over and lifted a brow. "Who's the chick, Gramps?" He said bluntly.

The woman recoiled.

This was the second person.

One was an odd coincidence. Two was totally not good.

"You can see me?" She exclaimed before she could think and immediately she clamped a hand over her mouth.

The pair of man regarded her oddly. "Yes, dear." Makarov said. "I can see you. Is that so odd?"

Scarf Boy was giving her an equally confused look and the woman took a quick look around to see that she had, indeed, caused a lot of people to look at her. She began to enter full-on panic mode, not used to having so many eyes on her. A cold sweat broke out on her palms and her heart was beating so fast it was practically humming.

"My Lady," Twilight said softly, jostling her from her episode before he turned to Makarov. "Master Makarov, could we perhaps step into your guild for a moment? My lady is not used to attention and needs a moment of rest."

The elder gentleman looked the younger boy in the eyes for a moment before nodding slowly. "Certainly," He said. "Though I don't believe my guild will be much better, if she doesn't like crowds." He sent a pointed look at Natsu who also made a point to look away.

"It's fine." Dawn supplied. "Our lady just has a severe case of Stage Fright, if you will." He gave a pained smile as he looped her arm with the woman's. "She's very shy."

Makarov smiled. "Well, if you think it will help, then come along." Makarov turned to lead the way, Natsu's punishment momentarily suspended as he led the trio into the guild.

The grandness of Fairy Tail's building was fully shown through the interior. Large, colorful banners like the ones outside hung from the high, vaulted ceiling. The vast expanse of the main room was crowded with thick, wooden tables and benches that tended to hold up better during brawls. The bar itself was long with tall barstools placed along its length. Behind the bar was a cabinet with almost every form of alcohol known to human kind, the rest was stored in the cellar.

The second floor, however, was dark and oddly quiet when compared to the rowdiness of the first floor. This is where Makarov led the small group before taking a seat at an empty table far away from the balcony overlooking the first floor.

They'd gotten plenty of questions when they entered, but Makarov had been able to silence them all with a stern glare and few well placed death threats. Natsu, however, was unfazed by the horrors the elder gentleman dangled in front of him and so he followed them to the second floor, probably just for the bragging rights that he had been up there.

"Alrighty then," Makarov said casually as he glanced across the table at the three hooded figures. "Perhaps we could start by removing those impressive cowls of yours. It's easier to remember names with faces, you see."

The woman glanced curiously at Twilight before giving an almost imperceptible nod of the head. He drew his hood back slowly, pulling his long braid free as well. "My name is Twilight." He said simply, adjusting the nose of his glasses with two fingers.

Dawn went next, throwing his hood behind him dramatically with one hand as he swept the other over his hair to pull his braid free as well. "Dawn." He said curtly with a small smile. "This fuddy-duddy here is my twin brother." He threw a smile at Twilight, who did well to hide a small smile.

The woman hesitated. She had never introduced herself before and her usually calm, mature demeanor was evaporating around her. Shaky hands reached for the edge of her cowl but only served to pull them further down.

With a short sigh and a slight movement, both Twilight and Dawn reached up and snagged the woman's hood. In an equally effortless movement, they pulled the fabric down and away from her face. She sputtered for a moment, reaching to reclaim the covering but they held the cloth down firmly. She sighed and busied herself with tugging her hair from the confines of the hood.

She ran her fingers through the loosening braids as a soft flush fell on her cheeks. "I apologize for the trouble I caused you." She said softly to Makarov. "My name is Lucy. Dawn and Twilight are my retainers."

"Why do ya need retainers?" Natsu asked quickly, and then after a moment or two of thought he added, "What is a 'retainer' anyway?"

"Retainers are like servants." A strong, female voice answered. "Or followers if you prefer." A red headed woman approached the table from the stairwell, yet another of the 'brats' to ignore their Master's warnings. Though, he didn't seem to mind.

"Erza," He said in surprise. "I didn't know you were back."

The red head regarded Makarov with a slight smile. "Yes, I just got back." She then turned her gaze to the un-hooded trio. "And I seemed to have arrived at a good part. You were saying these men are your retainers." She looked straight at Lucy. "Does that mean you are then their knight?"

Lucy fixed her with an odd stare, her ears twitching nervously. "Um, no." She said. It's more like… They're my…" She paused for a moment to gather her own thoughts before starting again. "They're my companions." She said, with a small spurt of confidence.

Erza didn't seem satisfied with the answer. "Come now," She said. "Don't think you can fool my eyes. You're all quite heavily armed for outsiders sitting in the S-Class floor. Care to share?"

Twilight lifted a brow and adjusted his glasses by the ear-piece. "We were invited here by your Master, Miss Erza." He allowed his voice to pitch slightly, making him sound offended and hurt by the woman's implications. "My Lady suffered from a spell, and was offered sanctuary in your guild. Please do not mistake us as hostile."

Erza summed him up before letting out a small grunt of contempt. "Alright." She said firmly, taking a seat at the elder man's left. "I trust Master's judgment."

Makarov smiled warmly at Erza. "Well, now that that's out of the way. I don't think the rest of my brats are stupid enough to come up here, especially not with Erza here, so you don't have to worry about that." He looked them over once more. "Why don't you tell me about yourselves?"

Lucy swallowed and took a deep breath, calming her nerves. She could handle three mortals, especially when compared to that huge crowd outside. She let out a slow breath and instinctively her muscles bunched as her shoulders and back straightened. She opened her eyes to look at Makarov.

"My father is Jude, the God of Wealth." She said with a serious tone. "My mother was Layla, Goddess of the Moon." She made a small gesture with her hand and whispered, "Rest her soul." She glanced back at Makarov. "I am Lucy, Goddess of the Wolf and, after my mother's passing, Goddess of the Moon."

There was a silence as the Fairies took in what they had been told. "A Goddess?" Erza finally asked. "Does such a thing exist?"

Lucy's ear twitched and she smiled diplomatically. "Of course." She said. "Your friend here is a Dragon Slayer, yes?" She glanced at Natsu and sniffed a few times. "A son of Igneel if I'm not mistaken, which is odd." She lifted an eyebrow but dismissed it.

"I'm sure many people tell him that Dragons don't exist. But yet here he is, a Dragon Slayer." She smiled again, a hint of amusement playing over her eyes. "There are many mysteries in this world."

Erza nodded thoughtfully. "I assume there are more of you, Gods and such I mean."

Lucy nodded. "Yes, but much fewer than there have been. Gods are not immortal, nor are they all powerful. We're merely much stronger and live much longer than average mortals." She sighed. "But we've weakened dramatically. There are only a few Gods my age, and many of them choose to blend into human societies."

She lifted her nose and took a short sniff, smiling. "There are Gods here with us, now." She took another deep breath through her nose. "Quite a few actually, perhaps demigods." She smiled. "But it doesn't surprise me."

Makarov blinked. "Really? You can tell?"

Lucy nodded. "Gods smell differently from mortals."

Natsu was the one to nod this time. "You're right." He said. "You and those two pretty boys smell pretty weird." His nose flared slightly. "Yep, really weird."

Lucy was taken aback. "What?" She said breathily, her eyebrows drawing together like curtains. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Natsu shrugged. "You're the one who said Gods or whatever smell weird. I was just agreeing with ya." The men sitting beside the blonde fixed him with a scary glare and he swallowed quickly. "Anyway, what did you mean when you said me being Igneel's son is odd? Do you know Igneel? Do you know where he went?" He leaned forward eagerly.

Lucy sighed and tilted her head as she looked at him. "Igneel disappeared," She said, and Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Yeah," He said impatiently, interrupting her. "I know that."

Lucy pursed her lips. "Well if you wouldn't interrupt you'd also know that Igneel disappeared over seventy years ago. No one knows where he went or why, but he simply vanished." Then she added, somewhat wistfully, "It was around the time my mother died."

Natsu looked at her. "Seventy years?" He asked loudly, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. "That's impossible. Igneel disappeared seven years ago, along with Metallicana and Grandine, Gajeel and Wendy's dragons."

Lucy looked at him, but it was Twilight who answered. "The Dragons Grandine, Metallicana, and Igneel all disappeared on July 7th, x700. Seventy-seven years ago. My information indicates they all did, indeed, have Slayers at the time but no one knows what happened to them."

Lucy blinked. "Yes, that's right." She said. "I remember them. Those three were great friends with my mother, remember? I think I can remember them." She glanced over at Natsu and paled. "Natsu." She said absently. "Would your full name happen to be Natsu Dragneel?"

Natsu nodded skeptically.

"And the other two," Lucy persisted. "You said Wendy and Gajeel, yes? Wendy Marvel? Gajeel Redfox?"

Natsu nodded again, a little faster. "Yeah." He said. "How do you know that?"

Lucy stood up suddenly, almost falling over the bench as she did so. "That's not possible." She said swiftly and softly. "You should be as old as Master Makarov, at least! Eighty-eight? Eighty-seven?" She rushed to the balcony and looked over it. "Where are the other two, point them out to me."

Erza rose, seeing as the other two Fairies were busy thinking. Natsu was desperately trying to cram all the new information in his walnut brain while Master was trying to figure out the implications of it. "I'll show you." She said, and walked over to stand beside the robed girl.

She pointed out a small blue-haired girl, sitting at the bar and chatting easily with the white-haired woman behind the bar. "That's Wendy." She said.

Lucy shook her head. "Wendy should be in her eighties." She said absently, before turning urgently back to the crowd. "Where's Gajeel?"

Erza had to strain her eyes to see into the shadows that Gajeel lurked in, reclining in a chair at an empty table. "There." She said, "In the shadows."

Lucy snorted. "They never change." She muttered, before blinking a few times. "That's not right either; he should be in his nineties." She turned back to the twins. "Boys, come look at this."

The twins rose and stepped over to the balcony railing, standing on either side of the blonde woman as she pointed out the two dragon slayers. "It's not right." She said insistently. "I remember those three. I know that it's them. But how could they still be so young?"

"Well you're still young." Erza commented.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Only in appearance," She said anxiously. "My true age is 276. Twilight and Dawn are both 294. We used to play with those three when we were younger. It doesn't make any sense."

She leaned against the banister and sighed. "What the hell is going on here?"

"I'd like to know that too, Blondie!" Came a gruff voice from the first floor. She looked down to see that Gajeel had moved from his table and was standing in the middle of the bar, glaring up at her. "What the hell are ya doing, whisperin' bout me like I can't hear you? Ya got a death wish?"

Lucy regarded him curiously, vaguely aware that she was now the center of attention again. The bar was silent as she sized him up. "No," She all but snorted. "But I'm beginning to think you do. It would be best for you to crawl back to your little shadow fortress, Stud Muffin, before I dent that pretty face of your beyond recognition."

"What?" Gajeel said intelligently. "I dare you to come down here and say that to my face, Beasty Busty Blondie-chan."

Lucy growled, but Twilight and Dawn grabbed hold of her arms. "Not smart, Gajeel." Dawn said loudly. "Our Lady has a hell of a temper." He snorted. "But then again so do we, right Brother?"

Twilight nodded and adjusted his glasses. "Truly."

Gajeel watched the pair and lifted an iron studded brow. "Thing One, Thing Two, I was talking to the Beasty Busty Blondie-chan." He shrugged. "But you can all three come at me if it'll make you feel better?"

A harsh growl filled the guild. It started slowly, and then began to grow into a thunder of such volume that a shivering Panther Lily dove into Levy's arms. The entire guild looked up to see the blonde's head raise, her pretty face marred by a sharp-toothed snarl. Her eyes were wild and her entire body radiated with a vengeful energy.

"Release me." She ordered, and both boys did so immediately, backing up a few paces. Lucy rolled her shoulders and laughed, a short guttural sound that shook her body. Long, slender fingers rose to undo the latch of her cloak and Gajeel could see long, silver claws glinting menacingly. She unsnapped the latch and threw it behind her to Dawn who scrambled to catch it.

"Lady Lucy." Twilight said calmly. "Be careful."

Lucy nodded and grunted. "I know." She said thickly, shaking her head slowly. Her hair shook gently with the movement as she ran her hands through it, effectively undoing the braid so that it hung off her back like a curtain of gold.

"Oi, Princess!" Gajeel shouted, his impatience clear in his voice. This newcomer made his Dragon Senses tingle, and he trusted his instincts. Whatever she was, she was strong and very unnatural. "You done doing your hair yet?"

Lucy regarded him as one would an ant biting their foot. "I suppose." She said, her silky voice tumbling past her razor sharp canines in a flood of irony. "Are you prepared?"

Gajeel tensed and glared up at her. "Whenever you're ready."

"How kind," Lucy shouted as she leapt onto the banister. She winked at Twilight and Dawn before pitching herself forwards and off the balcony. She turned a few flips in the air as she fell, a soft silver light spreading across her body.

When she hit the ground, the woman was gone and in her place, standing atop a small pile of clothing, was a tall silver wolf. The wolf stood as tall as Gajeel and wore a silver diadem with a pale moonstone over her eyes and a necklace of wolf claws, pearls, and diamonds around her neck.

The silver wolf snarled at the Dragon Slayer, revealing a mouthful of razor sharp, pearly white fangs. A low growl escaped the wolf's throat as she threw her head to bark loudly. It was a low, imposing sound that hit Gajeel like a sonic blast. His ears rang noisily and his mind swam, forcing him to his knees.

"You are naive." The wolf, Lucy, said. Her mouth didn't move but everyone in the guild could hear her clearly. Gajeel didn't stand and the wolf snorted, tossing her head quickly. "But at least you're not stupid."

"Dawn!" She barked, and her cloak came floating through the air to land across her back. Her body once again glew silver as the wolf was replaced by the woman, barefoot and naked aside from the heavy fur cloak that she held tight against her slight frame.

"Are we quite through, Gajeel?" She said softly with no hint of animosity in her voice, merely a desire to get on with it. Knowing he had been bested, Gajeel nodded and stood.

"I suppose." He said gruffly. "It's not like I'm gonna continue the fight now, what with you bein' naked an all."

Lucy nodded and smiled. "Thank you." She said, and then she looked around. Every single person in the guild was looking at her.

"Oh." She said faintly. "Well, this is just…" She smiled at Gajeel for a second as the blood drained from her face. "Would you mind catching me?"

Gajeel scrunched his face in confusion, but the question on his tongue died quickly as the woman pitched forwards and he scrambled to catch her before she hit the floor. He lifted her bridal-style so she wouldn't fall again or… expose herself. He regarded her oddly and glanced up to the second floor at the worried men standing at the balcony.

Gajeel sighed. "Girlie!" He said loudly, gesturing towards Wendy. "Get the Busty Beasty's clothes and follow me." Wendy scrambled to get Lucy's clothes as requested and turned to face Gajeel.

"Where are we going?" She said uncertainly, holding the soft leather tightly.

Gajeel gestured to the second floor with a jerk of his chin. "Up there." He said. "I wanna have a word with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum up there and figure out what the hell this," he gestured vaguely, "is."

Wendy nodded and followed him up the stairs to the second floor. There was a gnawing in the back of her mind like she'd forgotten something important but couldn't remember what it was. There was also this tug in her stomach that told her whatever was going on had something to do with it.

* * *

_**I've actually done something with this story that I've never done before... and that is... planning. I've actually somewhat planned this story out! It's so crazy!**_

_**I've recently gotten hooked on the Ranger's Apprentice series and am practically begging my mom to get me books 3-10 from Amazon. Book three is only $0.01! Amazon is the shit, guys, no joke.**_

_**I've also gotten hooked on Kuroko no Basuke. Like I was up at three in the morning rocking back and forth on my bed muttering "no, no, no, no, stop, stop, stop! yes! go! no! stop it~!" and other random sounds that could have been very misunderstood all because of freaking Yosen, bros. It's soooooooo gooood! And I don't even understand Basketball!**_

_**I'm rambling again. **_

_**I missed you guys.**_

_**Anyone read Usotsuki Lily or Akatsuki no Yona? Because they're getting animes, bros. I am so excited! I'mma force my sister to watch them and it's gonna be great.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Whattup! So I'[m kind of sad because I didn't get any review for this story and I worked really hard... but that's okay, I'll get over it! Anyways, my week has been super stressful and it's only going to get worse. I'm moving into NCSSM on Saturday and I legit just broke the charging port on my laptop! Gah! I need more clothes and I got bitched at over groceries and saying 'thank you' and I legit cried over it. I am a wreck! **_

_** I re-wrote this chapter around three different times because I wasn't ever satisfied with the way I was characterizing Lucy. Please tell me if she's too wishy-washy or poorly developed because by now I really have no clue. I was trying to go for a mature but kinda childish character but I just kinda made her do and say what I think I would do or say (or at least think about doing or saying, social anxiety is a B*TCH) so she ended up kinda random.**_

* * *

Wendy walked slowly behind Gajeel as the pair made their way up the stairs. He was walking slowly, which she found odd. A handful of years younger and doubly so inexperienced, she had every reason to be hesitant. But Gajeel was strong and knowledgeable. It fit him to storm up the stairs spouting insults and profanities at the nearest living thing with the well-deserved confidence of a capable warrior.

Charla flew up to settle on Wendy's head, her small claws tangling in the roots of Wendy's hair to hold herself in place. "What's up with the tin can?" The Exceed whispered softly. Wendy glanced up at the white cat, though she was mainly looking at her own eyebrows.

"I'm not sure." She said, equally as soft. "Nerves?"

"Who the hell is the nervous one here, Girlie?" Came Gajeel's predicted response, though his voice was a bit strained as he turned his head to fix the younger Slayer with a steely glare. Wendy swallowed thickly, a shiver darting down her spine. She didn't really find Gajeel all that scary, but even she had to admit he was intimidating. Oblivious to her tremor, Gajeel stepped up onto the second floor landing and took a few steps towards the groups who sat, waiting.

Makarov regarded the newcomers oddly, as though he were trying to read the fine print in their faces. Erza seemed to do the same, though her glare would occasionally flit to Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee who argued softly with each other, so softly not even Gajeel with his Dragon Hearing could understand them. It was obvious by the way her fingers flexed and by the slight bounce in her stance that she didn't trust them. He didn't blame her.

Natsu, for what it was worth, looked like someone had tried to explain long division to him.

"Oi, Tweedle Dum!" Gajeel shouted to the wolf-eared twins. "Come get the Beasty Broad before I drop her."

The white headed one glanced at his darker haired brother. "By Tweedle Dum you mean…"

"You." Gajeel answered.

"And that makes him…"

"Tweedle Dee."

Tweedle Dum snorted and stifled a smile while his brother did his best to look unamused.

"What's so funny, Tweedle Dum?" He said snidely. "Go and get the Lady. The poor Dragon's arms are surely sore by now."

Tweedle Dum laughed full hilt and stepped forwards. "Sorry, Dragon." He smiled and lifted Lucy out of Gajeel's arms. Gajeel rolled his shoulders and sighed loudly.

"Goddamn." The Dragon Slayer shouted. "Alice there is much heavier than she looks."

"Alice?" Tweedle Dum said questioningly. "Her name is Lucy."

Gajeel waved him away. "Nah, Tweedle Dum." He said. "That's Alice. If you're Tweedle Dum and he's Tweedle Dee then the broad right there is Alice. Duh."

Dawn glanced at the small girl standing beside the taller Slayer and smiled brightly. "Is he always like this, Dear?" He said sweetly. "Annoying and all that?"

Wendy didn't answer, but Charla scowled. "If you ask me," The Exceed said. "You're all annoying."

"I am not annoying." Dawn said, hurt distorting his features. "At least not as annoying as him!" He pointed at Gajeel who growled loudly.

"I ain't annoying, either, Pretty Boy." He snarled. "Leastways I ain't gonna be lumped with the likes of you!"

Tweedle Dee recoiled and snarled just as ferociously. "Oh, really?" He said calmly. "Funny, 'cause that's my line!"

They were inches away from each other by now, glaring and snarling like wild beasts. And, in a sense they were, Wolf and Dragon and such. By now, Wendy had taken a few steps back and Erza a few steps forward. She was eager to stop the imminent brawl but also insatiably curious as to how it would turn out.

She didn't get the chance, however.

Just before their foreheads bumped, two balled fists rose with ridiculous speed and power to smash both boys in the face. Their heads snapped upwards and they both fell onto their backs, desperately staunching the blood flowing from their lips and noses. "You're both fucking annoying." Lucy snarled as she landed a few feet away from the boys, poised easily on the balls of her feet. She glared at the wolf-eared man as quicksilver blood flowed between his fingers. "This isn't the place or the time for a brawl, Dawn. You know that."

He hung his head and nodded once. "Yes, My Lady." He said. "I'm sorry."

Twilight sighed and stepped up to stand beside Lucy. "Goodness, Brother." He said. "Won't you ever learn?" Dawn merely nodded again, and Twilight turned to the Dragon Slayer who was being healed as they spoke by the small blue-haired Slayer. "I apologize for my brother's insolence." He said with a slight bow of his head.

Gajeel merely grunted.

Lucy stepped forward and knelt beside the small girl. She looked Gajeel straight in the face and smiled pleasantly. "I apologize for hitting you." She said simply as she bent her head in a small bow with her hands folded on the ground in front of her. "Please accept my apology."

Gajeel was silent for a moment and then sighed. "A'ight." He said, his voice distorted by his broken nose. "I get it. Apology accepted and all that shit." He glanced at the younger slayer. "Ya done yet, Girlie?"

Wendy shook her head. "Not yet, Gajeel-san," She said. "Broken bones take some time to heal, especially those in the nose, they're very fragile."

Lucy lifted her head and glanced at the girl. "Would you like me to heal him?" She said. "I'm no Wind Dragon, but I know a little bit about broken bones." She smiled like there was a hidden joke, and Wendy let herself smile too.

"Su-"

"Hold up!" Charla interrupted from her perch on Wendy's head. She glared at Lucy with distrust clear in her eyes and voice. "I don't trust you." She told Lucy. "It was you who hit him, and now you want to heal him? Don't joke around. Wendy can do just fine on her own." Charla looked the blonde over, glancing pointedly at her cloak. "And besides, I would think the first thing on your to-do list would be to get dressed."

Wendy went to interject, but was cut off by Lucy. "That's silly." The blonde said, aware of the Exceed's implications but still unaffected by it. "He is bleeding, and I caused the wound. I do believe that takes precedence over my appearance. "

Charla shrugged, a tad flustered by the blonde's insistence. "Think what you wish," She said curtly.

Wendy's face drew together unpleasantly. "You're being unreasonable, Charla." She chided. "Lucy-san is trying to help and all you're doing is criticizing her. Besides, you just met her. There's no need to judge someone you don't know."

Charla simply stared at the younger slayer, surprised that her thoughts had been so easily read. "And you're too soft, Wendy!" She countered. "How can you trust this unknown woman so easily? You know nothing about her and yet she seems to know you, don't you find that odd?!"

As the two continued to bicker, Lucy stood and stepped a few paces away. The action went unnoticed by everyone but her two companions, but she had intentionally moved in such a way that only those two would be able to detect her. When they lifted their brows curiously, she smiled slightly and they got the message, returning their attention to the Slayer and Exceed.

Lucy held out her hand and a small magic circle bloomed from her palm, glowing softly with a silver light. She brought her hand up and patted herself on the head, the magic circle transferring from her palm to the top of her head. It flared and grew to be like a halo around her head before slowly sliding down her body.

A silver light coated Lucy's body as the magic circle descended until she was standing on the circle and her entire body was encased in the light. Her arms fell to her sides and a soft breath escaped her lips. "Shine!" She said softly, and the circle spun quickly around her feet though it rose just as slowly as it had descended.

As the circle rose, the light disappeared behind it, replaced with a new outfit. She now wore a sleeveless cotton gown with a silver rope wound around her waist as a belt. The fabric was soft and the style was loose and billowy, slightly Greco-Roman. Her feet were held by soft leather sandals fastened with little silver buckles all the way up to her knees. Her necklace and diadem remained in place, and her tail swished through a small hole in the folds of her dress.

Her cloak was now held at her shoulders by silver wolf paw clasps and only fell to her knees. Her hair, now held away from her face by thin, gold braids, was secured at the back of her head in a mass of ringlets that clumped and curled around her neck. She opened her eyes, now lined with black kohl, and fixed Charla with a deathly glare. "There." She said pointedly, drawing everyone's attention. "Are you satisfied now?"

She sighed, shifting this way and that in the new outfit. The silver magic circle still hung over her head and she dismissed it with a wave of her hand. Requip magic was one of the most useful, and as such it had been the first type she had learned. She stepped forwards and lifted the bundle containing the clothes she'd been wearing earlier. "Dim!" She whispered, and the clothes disappeared back into the void of her Requip magic.

Charla looked on with wide eyes. "What did you just do?!" She all but shouted.

Erza sighed, regarding the wolf-girl's new threads with a shrouded sense of approval. "Come now, Charla." She said dryly. "Lucy just Requiped, the same as my magic, only a bit more advanced. I can smell a bit of age in the air, ancient magic." She glanced at Lucy. "Though it's not that much of a surprise."

Lucy smiled widely. "Thank you." She said. "Requip is one of the oldest forms of magic, partially developed by my father. He needed extra room for his riches and never did trust banks." She smiled. "Damn, now I feel old."

Erza smiled. "It's rare now-a-days for a mage to be proficient in Requip."

Lucy nodded her thanks and turned back to Charla, Wendy, and Gajeel who were all three looking at her as though she'd grown an extra head. "Now," She said, gesturing to Gajeel's still bleeding nose. "If you wouldn't mind."

Wendy backed up a few steps and nodded. Lucy got the message and took her place, grasping Gajeel's face firmly in her hands. Gajeel regarded her skeptically as she removed his hands, examining his nose closely. "Man I should really learn to pull my punches better." She muttered to herself and then smiled, looking at Gajeel. "Though you probably don't want to hear that now, do you?"

Gajeel glared at her but shrugged. After all it was true, his nose hurt like hell.

"This might hurt a little bit." Lucy said, holding the back of his head with one hand and his injured nose with the other. "I'm going to set the bone so that your nose doesn't heal crooked. You've got a nice face, no need to," Here she popped the bone back into place while he was distracted. "…ruin it."

Gajeel screamed with pain for a total of five seconds before he closed his mouth and looked curiously at his nose. "It don't hurt." He said, turning his curious glance on the girl. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I just put the bone back in place, ergo un-pinching the nerves that made it hurt." She smiled. "Though that's about the extent of my medical knowledge. Wendy, if you would." Wendy smiled and held her hands out, a soft blue light arching from her hands to Gajeel's nose.

Lucy, satisfied, turned to Dawn. He was huddled in a ball as Twilight stood above him, unamused by his childish antics. "Stop sulking, Brother." He said. "I know full well your nose is just fine."

Lucy stepped over to him and rested her hand on his head. "No, he actually is hurt, Twilight." She said. "I pulled back with Gajeel there, but Dawn here got the full wallop. He is my responsibility after all." She grabbed his head in her hands and pulled him up to look her in the eyes.

She fixed him with a withering glare, not speaking for a full minute. Dawn nodded imperceptible and she nodded back. The message had gotten through. Glare melting off her face, she smiled and tapped him on the nose.

Dawn groaned, soft snaps and pops accompanying the sound as the bone in his nose set and the vibrant stream of silver blood slowed and then clotted. He shifted his face and flared his nostrils. "Much better," He said. "Thank you."

"I thought you weren't a healer?"

Lucy turned to look at Makarov, who was staring at her curiously. "I'm not." She said. "Gods and the like naturally heal quickly to everything but a wound dealt by another God. It keeps one Gad from becoming too full of themselves, knowing that another God could always strike them down. All I did was allow the cells in his nose to heal at their usual pace."

Makarov narrowed his eyes, but nodded. Natsu, seated beside the elder man, jumped up. "It doesn't make sense!" He shouted loudly; gaining everyone's attention, even that of the people on the first floor.

"What doesn't make sense?" Wendy asked calmly, almost finished with Gajeel's nose.

Natsu blinked at his two fellow slayers curiously, as though wondering where they'd come from because he had absolutely no idea where they had come from or when they'd gotten there. But he carried on. "How did you know my full name, or their full names for that matter?"

He was looking right at Lucy and she, right at him. Regarding him diplomatically, she sighed. "Ah, yes that." She said. "I was wondering when we'd get back to that topic."

Wendy's hands slid to her lap, having finished healing Gajeel's nose. "Do you know something about Grandiney, Lucy-san?" She said softly, having known by now not to get her hopes up too far. Gajeel, for his piece, remained silent, though she could tell that he was hanging on her every word.

"Yes." Lucy said. "You could say that, though I'm not sure it's anything you want to hear." She glanced at all three Slayers, but none of them were stopping her so she carried on. "First of all, everything you thought you knew is wrong. Your dragons haven't been missing for seven years. They've been missing for…"

"Seventy-seven years." Natsu supplied, his eyes slightly dulled as the gears in his brain tried to bend themselves once more around this revelation. "That's what you said earlier."

Lucy nodded. "Yes," She said. "Seventy-seven years."

There was a long pause.

"Are ya sure, Alice?" Gajeel said, something unidentifiable in his voice.

Lucy nodded. "I'm more than sure." She said. "Because that's when my mother disappeared. But there were no witnesses and no evidence to draw any sort of conclusion as to what happened to her. The only clue is the disappearance of Igneel, Metallicana, and Grandine. All three of whom vanished around the same time she did."

Gajeel drew his brow together. "That's all fine and good, Alice." He said, noting Lucy's well masked annoyance at the nickname. "But it still don't explain how the hell you know who we are."

Lucy smiled tightly. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm repeating myself."

She cleared her throat and fell back to sit on the bench behind her, leaning her back against the edge of the table. "My mother was good friends with Metallicana, Grandine, and Igneel. I knew you all when you were little. We played together often, though I wasn't so little at the time, barely two hundred." She smiled wistfully at the memories before her face soured. "But we lost contact when Acnologia rose to power."

A damp chill descended into the bones of everyone in the room at the mention of that name and Makarov started. "Acnologia?!" He said softly. "Did you say Acnologia?! _That_ Acnologia?!"

Lucy's eyes slid closed and she nodded. "The very same." She said. "The God of Dragons, or Dragon King, is determined not by necessity or birth as it is with mortal Gods, such as myself, but by a huge contest known as the Feast of the Dragon King. The strongest Dragons gather to duel to the death and the one who come out on top is crowned. It's a brutal, primitive method when considering the intelligence of Dragons, but it is also tradition."

"In the year x666, Acnologia rose to power and using every drop of authority he had he banned the training and raising of Dragon Slayers. He knew full well what Dragon Slayers were capable of, having once been one himself." Lucy grimaced. "It was horrible. Dragon Slayers were slaughtered and the Dragons that sowed them were exiled and disgraced." She swallowed, pausing for a moment as a single tear slipped from her eye. "Those were dark days for both Dragons and humans."

"Igneel, Grandine, Metallicana and a few other dragons managed to keep their Dragon Slayers hidden away and escape the brutality. But, as I said, exactly one year after Acnologia's rise to power they vanished along with my mother."

"And Acnologia himself."

There was a distinct pause and the tension in the air was thicker than cream. Lucy shifted slightly but her gaze was leveled with the three slayers, shifting easily from one to the next.

Wendy was the one to voice what all three were thinking, clutching Charla's fur in her thin fingers and trembling slightly. "Why did Acnologia disappear too?"

Lucy shook her head and the corner of her mouth twitched with the smallest hint of a smile, or a grimace. "No one knows where he went, or why. No one knows where your parents' went, or why. No one knows where my mother went, or why." Her voice trailed. "All I know are the facts, the history. I can't tell you anything more."

"Why don't you know, Alice?" Gajeel said, his voice once again dripping with something Lucy couldn't identify. It was like fear, but yet not. It made her stomach turn and her ears twist, but Gajeel didn't notice. "You've had seventy-seven years to find out, if it has actually been that long. Why haven't you found anything?"

Lucy frowned, her silver claws gleaming ominously as they entangled themselves in the edge of her gold rope belt. Twilight and Dawn shifted uncomfortably behind her. Lucy was mature and reasonable, they knew, but at the same time she was also easily jaded by emotion. Especially in cases regarding her mother.

"It has indeed been that long." She said calmly, to their silent relief. "But as I said earlier there was nothing to discover." She looked him in the eyes, though there was no malice in her silver eyes. "But I could ask you the same question."

Gajeel understood her meaning and a growl hummed in his throat. "That's low." He said. "Are you sayin' I've been sittin' on my ass twiddlin' my fucking thumbs for seven years?! What the hell do you know?!"

Lucy nodded once, but her face was set in stone. "Exactly my point."

Gajeel's lips pursed and he leaned back. "Whatever." He said. "Point made."

Lucy nodded once more and turned to Natsu, a faint smile dusting across her features though it didn't quite gain any ground. "Natsu, do you have any questions?"

He blinked and his dull eyes cleared slightly. "Uh, yeah." He said. "If our Dragons really have been missing for seventy-seven years and not just seven, then what have we been doing for those seventy years? I'm not seventy years old, am I?"

Lucy shook her head. "Of course not." She said. "You're eighty-seven years old." She glanced at the other two Slayers. "Wendy is around eighty-three and Gajeel is probably closer to ninety."

Wendy looked herself over. "But I don't look or feel eighty-three." She said, and Gajeel nodded in agreement.

Lucy pursed her lips and her brow wrinkled. "I don't have an explanation for that, either." She said, her voice slightly wavering. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, child." Makarov supplied from his seat. He'd been studying the girl's words for some time now, and he had to admit that though it posed many questions it also answered a few as well. Particularly why Natsu and Gajeel couldn't go through Freed's rune barrier even though they were, or at least though themselves to be, under the age of eighty.

"It's getting late." He said with a sigh, glancing out the windows onto to the dim street below. "And I regret to say the festival is probably over." He glanced at Lucy and her companions. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Twilight smiled, adjusting his glasses with his first two fingers. "We do." He said. "A friend of ours lives outside of town in the forest surrounding Magnolia. We've been staying with her for a few days in anticipation of the Harvest Festival."

Makarov nodded. "I see, but as I said it is late. I cannot have young ones such as yourselves wandering in the Magnolia forest at night."

Dawn chuckled at the elder man's statement, but was instantly silenced by a sharp look from Lucy and his brother. He cleared his throat bashfully and shrugged. "Sorry to break it to ya, Gramps." He said, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "But we're not 'young ones' and we'll be just fine."

Makarov sighed and nodded. "Alright," He said, waving them away. "But be careful."

Lucy nodded and stood. "Well then," She said. "We will be taking our leave."

Natsu lunged forward, almost tripping over the table in the process. "So suddenly?" He demanded, a terse sense of desperation littering his words. "But I still have questions!"

"I'm sure you do." She said with a soft smile. "In fact I think I'd be more worried if you didn't, but as Master Makarov has already said it is late. Sleep on it," Her smile faded into a blank line. "See if it sinks in."

With that, the trio swept unnoticed through the only building in Magnolia that was still buzzing with activity at one o'clock in the morning. They meandered down the now barren streets, still perfumed with the lingering scent of apples and cinnamon.

They took their time picking their way through Magnolia Forest. They could've run through it just as easily and twice as quickly, but they could all sense that this was not a place to rush through blindly. A sense of dread seemed to lurk behind them as they went, tempting them to hasten their pace.

'The brighter the light, the darker the shadow that follows it.'

* * *

_** So how did you like Lucy? Is she too much of a Mary Sue or whatever the term is... Is she too random... please let me know.**_

_** A'ight, guys. That epic GaLe moment in the latest FT chapter gave me butterflies. It's the one thing I hate about Fairy Tail. I can't ever mentally pretend pair myself with the guys (not even GRAY) because then I would be killing pairings and I CAN'T DO IT! I can't kill the glorious chemistry that Mashima-sensei has concocted! **_

_** My imouto-chan asked me to edit her prologue for her new book on WattPad, the place where she posts stories, and I kinda re-wrote it a little, just grammar and wording, the story is the same. But it's a really good story idea and I love her creativity. (Her whatever name is Bri_Has_Books or something like that. I'm not advertising for her, so don't diss me for it, I'm just putting it there. Do with it what you want.)**_

_** I had a face-palm moment about a day after I put up Natsu & Lucy's wedding for FHDA and realised that I freaking resurrected Elfman just so he could say "holy man-trimony" All for a pun I came up with spur of the moment! I'm horrible! But... you guys haven't caught it yet. Lol!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey y'all, I'm back! So, short chapter today, I know and yes, a cliffy, but I really wanted to get something up to introduce the new arc I have in mind for this story and to kind of introduce a PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT... of sorts... anyways, basically what's going down is that I have now moved into the marvelous (ish) NCSSM so I won't have time to update as much as I could or should but I will definitely try! So this is not a hiatus or anything like that, okay?**_

_**I will say though that if I really don't publish for a while, shoot me a message (NO HATE, PLEASE) just to make sure I'm alive... that is, if you care... IDK, it doesn't matter, but I would love to hear from you! Any Unicorns in my reader base? (probably not... hopefully not... that would be awkward for me... and probably you... nevermind, just forget it... BUT IF YOU ARE, PLEASE TELL ME, I'M CURIOUS NOW!)**_

* * *

Natsu glared at his senior slayer, looking him up and down with a seriousness that put the elder man on edge. "Natsu," He said. "What the hell is on my face?"

The younger slayer was startled but refocused quickly, looking at the man now with his typical dopey curiosity. "Nothing." He said, as though the answer was obvious. "But I do have to say, you don't look ninety." He regained his scrutinizing glare as h said this, leaning forward to get a better look.

And then Laxus hit him in the head. Hard.

(And I will hit YOU in the head if you didn't read the A/N, there's important stuff there people... okay, resume)

Natsu sprawled across the floor and slid until he hit the wall. "What the fuck is your problem!?" Laxus yelled after him. "Didn't we already establish that whatever the hell crazy time travel you three idiots pulled ain't got nothin' to do with me!?"

"Well yeah," Natsu said nonchalantly, dusting debris off his shoulder as he stood up. He narrowed his eyes at Laxus. "But that doesn't mean I believe you."

Laxus stood up, scowling and sighing. "I don't have to deal with your shit anymore Natsu." He said tired, stomping up the stairs to the S-class floor and then fading into the shadows up there.

Natsu stuck his tongue out at the blonde man's back and received a small bolt of lightning there. Natsu then discovered that though Laxus's lightning didn't taste too bad, it didn't feel too good either. He shifted his jaw and slid his tongue over the roof of his mouth a few times before returning to his table. Gajeel and Wendy were still seated there, looking at him with looks of unannounced exasperation and worry, respectively.

"Are you alright, Natsu?" Wendy said softly when he sat down, Gajeel for his part didn't bother to stifle his small scoff.

"Flame-brain here is made of stupidity and matchsticks." He announced haughtily. "Ain't no half assed balloon static gonna put a dent in that shit."

Wendy sent him a small glare, but it was very small and didn't last long. Despite himself Gajeel felt a little proud of the younger slayer, but then he remembered the glare was aimed at him and a small smile touched the corner of his mouth. Girlie was learning.

Levy scowled beside him, though he didn't really mind, and slapped him mildly on the shoulder with the back of her hand. There was no threat behind the action and they both knew it. "That's not nice, Gajeel." She said, a slight pout pulling at her bottom lip. He simply shrugged and, with another scowl, the blue haired bookworm was off to another topic. "But that's so weird, you know." She said to Mira, who was eavesdropping across the bar.

The white haired woman nodded thoughtfully, tossing the small towel she used to polish tankards over her shoulder. "I know what you mean." She said in a somewhat serious tone and a small pout. "You have no idea what this means for my pairings."

Levy lifted one startled brow. "Your whats?"

Mira blinked and smiled nervously, glancing from Gajeel to Levy and then back again for both had fixed her with an expectant, and somewhat hostile, glare. "Oh, nothing, nothing." She said passively, absently twirling the edge of the towel between her fingers. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Bullshit!" Natsu exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention as he slammed the heels of his hands on the table. "Turns out some psycho bitch with a dog-fetish knows something about something and things and I'm fucking eighty years old?! And you're telling me not to worry?!"

Mira blinked. "No, er, I actually wasn't," She paused, and snuck a glance at Gajeel and Levy before continuing. "You know what, you're right, Natsu." She said evasively. "I'm sorry. This whole psycho wolf lady business sounds much more important and very stressful."

Natsu nodded and glanced at Master Makarov, who was sitting at the bar contentedly drinking a beer and watching his brats. He made eye contact with Natsu, an unspoken question lurking in the depths of the Slayer's eyes. "What is it, Natsu?" He said, revealing nothing through his authoritative tone.

The pink haired teen stood once more and walked over to the elderly guild master, passing by a few of his guildmates as he did so. They merely lifted their heads to nod at him or smile before returning to their conversations or, in Cana's case, alcohol husbands.

"Gramps," Natsu said. "Do you know anything?"

Makarov sighed and glanced at the young man through lidded, tired eyes. "Natsu," He said. "Nothing more than when you asked me ten minutes ago." He glanced at the clock, it was still early afternoon and he was far too sober to deal with Natsu annoyingly persistent curiosity.

Natsu pouted, much too dense to pick up on his master's growing frustrations. "But I don't… I mean I… I really need…"

"Answers." A new voice supplied. "You want answers, isn't that right, Natsu Dragneel?"

Everyone around Natsu turned to face the newcomer and his partner, people they'd never seen before. The one who had spoken smiled broadly whilst his companion's face remained shrouded behind the shadow cast by the thick cowl f his black velvet cloak.

Natsu raised his brows and assessed the newcomer. Something felt wrong about this person, and every instinct he had told him not to talk to the stranger. But, a gnawing curiosity was growing in the pit of his stomach, he had to know who this person was. But as he drew breath to speak his thoughts, he was cut off.

"Who the hell are you?!" Gajeel thundered, letting the stranger knew he expected an answer.

The stranger smiled brightly, so brightly in fact that Natsu had to avert his eyes. Had his brain not been kneaded into the consistency of oatmeal by his current issues, he may have thought it as odd. But, him being as he was, he thought of it as merely inconvenient.

"I'm no one important." The stranger remarked, his tone contradictory to his statement. "I'm simply passing through here in pursuit of my sister, perhaps you've seen her?"

The small group of mages began to shift uncomfortably under the calm, scrutinizing gaze of this person as he glanced at them in turn. "No?" He said with that same, pompous tone as he turned to his companion and shrugged. "Well she's about yay high," he indicated a height with his hand and tilted his fingers a little, "with really long, blonde hair."

Noticing that his attempts to jar their memory had been unsuccessful he deflated slightly before brightening once more. He turned once again to his companion and grabbed a fistful of the long, shadowed cowl. "I almost forgot he said, flinging the hood away to bare the cloaked man's head.

"She has ears like these, too."

* * *

**_Any guesses on Mysterious Character 1 & 2?! Hahahahahaha, you'll never guess! Though now that I think about it you might. I was subtle, but the clues are there. Though I doubt you know where the story is going... that would DEFINITELY be AWKWARD! _**

**_But, story time! Today I was running to get something from my dorm room and I tripped and skinned my palms and it HURT and I was late for my loop and my palms were bleeding and... yeah, I cried. But I watched some PewDiePie and now I'm all better! *Tip* if you're away from home, do NOT listen to Steven Curtis Chapman's Cinderella... I cried. Again._**

**_Haha... ha, anyways, so if you ARE a Uni and you know what NCSSM is and what being a Uni is, then hit me up. We can get through this together... or maybe you can try and figure out who I am and stalk me and in which case I will change my username and move to France_**.


End file.
